Generally, flap style fan blade platform seals have shown a weakness in sealing performance near the blade root leading edge. The platform seals by nature deflect significantly from their as-produced position when installed in the engine. Sealing near the blade leading edge has been problematic. Additionally, the seals are difficult to produce since the seals are fabric reinforced for durability and strength. Current manufacturing methods cannot produce seals with adequate fabric coverage for certain geometries. This results in non-conforming hardware, difficulty bonding the seals to the platforms, and premature seal wear. Moreover, near the leading edge, the fan blade geometry undercuts the fan platform. This geometry is not conducive to a seal which is subject to centrifugal loads. The flap on the seal tends to pull away from the blade surface when exposed to centrifugal loads.